The Comeback
by Alessandra Belloso
Summary: Titania, married to Oberon, lived in a world in where she thought she did not fit. She escaped for two years but when she returned she had lots of things to confess.


**The Comeback**

Alessandra Belloso

"Dear Oberon,

I have left England, as you can see. I am tired of all the fake fairies pretending that they are happy when they are not. I am tired of you bossing me around when I am not your daughter; I am your wife. I am very sorry for not saying this face to face but I do not have the courage to say this in front of you. Yet again, I am sorry but I did what I needed to do.

Love,

Titania. "

Tears were going down of Oberon's cheek. He sat dramatically on his bed because he did not have the strength to stand up. Two years have passed by with no signal of his wife and poor Oberon was still sad and hoping for her return.

Oberon was so disappointed. He kept hitting his head and asking himself why.

"Why? Why can't this pain end? I think it will never end. Two years have passed, two years for _God's_ sake", he told himself while staring at the letter like if it were talking to Titania. When he was over with all the drama, he wiped the tears off his face and took a big breath so he could calm down. Oberon placed the letter in his safe, in a place where no one could get it except for him.

"Mr. Oberon, do you know what day it is?" said the maid. "You do not need to remind me, I will go to church to pray for her, you can go now". Oberon had been two years wishing for Titania to come back but no signs were given. That evening, Oberon was in the balcony, smoking his daily cigarette so he could let the stress out when suddenly he heard a similar voice, " Oh, now you smoke?"

Oberon's cigarette fell to the floor. He slowly turned his face with his eyes wide open. Titania was innocently standing there with her hair wore down and her face glowing. Oberon stud up with fear, but then he ran and hugged her. He lifted her up and started spinning her around like he used to.

"How have you been? Why are you here? Where were you? With who? Tell me everything please!"

Titania seemed uncomfortable in responding these questions, so she just kept quiet. Oberon realized that he was putting her in an awkward position so he kept quiet as well.

"Sorry, but can you respond this one question for me, please?" Oberon said with a gentle and shy voice.

"Go ahead" Titania responded with confidence.

"Why did you come, today? Why now?"

" I need to tell you something, this might be very shocking for you, for everyone really, but I can't keep this as a secret any longer" said Titania with a nervous voice.

"Tell me, tell me" said Oberon with anxiety.

"Can I?" Titania asked.

"Really? You smoke?"

"Only when necessary, don't be that surprised, you smoke too." Titania said grabbing the last cigarette Oberon had in his pack.

Titania took a deep breathe, she shot her eyes and then blurred out the words that she has been keeping a secret for so long.

"I have a child but I am not aware of who it is. When I ran away, I went with Bottom; he was the only one who understood me at the time and the only one who would agree to run away from this misery. I couldn't stand the people here and I needed to run away". Oberon was shocked. He could not even stare at her. Oberon, looking straight to the floor asked with a straight face.

" Is the child here?" Titania slowly stood up and brought this small, 13-month, adorable child into the room.

" He is one year old, I think it is yours, he has your eyes." Oberon kept quiet; he could not stop looking at the child. Oberon gently stood up, he kneeled and grabbed the child's hand.

"Nice to meet you, I am Oberon"

Oberon, without intention, scared the child and so he ran to his mom.

" It's ok, he is very shy at first."

Titania and Oberon talked for hours and hours; she did most of the talking. She told Oberon everything about Bottom and the purpose of her escape. Oberon totally understood and told Titania that he has changed and for the good.

" Oberon, but you must understand that this marriage does not have sense anymore, I am in love with Bottom and for _God's sakes_ I have been gone for two years, you've must have forgotten about me, haven't you?" Titania said rapidly.

" Believe me, I have not forgotten about you, I even kept your letter. Please Titania, please. Let's give it another try."

"I knew you wouldn't understand", Titania said with disappointment.

"Please Titania, give this marriage another try. I think there is still hope."

" I am in love with Nick Bottom and that is that! We are getting a divorce this instant, I am so sorry but I am not going to do something that I do not want to do".

"No Titania, please no!" Titania left the room and took the child with her. Oberon was distraught.

Oberon was still sad and disappointed of what happened earlier with Titania; Oberon was losing his mind. He was walking from one side to another; he couldn't stay still due to his anxiety. Because of the anger he started throwing doors, breaking chairs, plates, everything that he could see, he broke it. Oberon was seeking for revenge and he had the perfect plan.

There was going to be a gigantic feast to welcome Titania back and to welcome the child to this new world he had never seen before. Oberon heard about this event and he was planning to seek for revenge that evening. Because Oberon new that Titania was always late to all the events that were in her honor, he sneaked in her room. "How strange, you being late for one of your events" said Oberon with a suspicious and frightening voice.

"What are you doing here?"

" I just wanted to stop by", Oberon got his gun and aimed at Titania.

" You left me all alone for two years, left with another man and had my baby. I think it is fair if I do this, don't you think? You know what they say an eye for an eye."

"Oberon, no, don't do something you will regret. Put the gun down and lets talk and see how we can figure this out."

"Figure this out? There is nothing to figure out. This is all our fault!" Oberon screamed at Titania because of his anger.

"Oberon please calm down, please don't do this."

Titania started bursting into tears. Oberon aimed at her, Titania closed her eyes. Suddenly "boom", a gunshot. For a second Titania thought she was dead but when she opened her eyes and saw Oberon in the floor and Bottom with a gun aiming at Oberon, she could not believe it. Titania ran and wrapped her arms around Nick; she felt safe with him by her side.

After all this chaos, Nick Bottom and Titania went back in living in the farm where they had escaped at first. The child grew up there and Nick and Titania's families went and visited them whenever they could. Titania was finally more than satisfied with what she had. Nick Bottom treated the child as if like he were his son and the child grew up thinking that Nick Bottom was his real son. They all lived happy and as a close family. Titania could not ask for more, she finally had everything she ever wanted.


End file.
